


Open Door

by Lyrishadow



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrishadow/pseuds/Lyrishadow
Summary: Written as a reply to an ask on Tumblr: Took me ages to get here, I have no idea what or why it is what it is.SO a little angst and innocent fluffy piece for Consular Rhoza and her Felix Iresso.





	Open Door

“Please, open the door.” Rhoza could hear Felix knock from the other side. She had to, of course, at some point.  
She replayed in her mind the words that had made her panic and run.  
".. I know I should be over it, I thought it was just Hoth.. but I want to know you more."  
i thought it was just Hoth.  
Rhoza had paid attention to him on Hoth - Felix Iresso, the one soldier who had not given up even in face of insurmountable odds. Something in the force aura around him had drawn her mind to him every time. She had stopped saying things like that though - Miraluka was strange enough for most people, so she simply allowed them to believe she was blind - when really she could see so much more than they could know.  
Jedi are not meant to feel attraction, let alone the 'love at first sight' thing. She was almost upset she had allowed him to be transferred to her crew, but so curious about what the draw meant. Her mind added : curious as to what his lips felt like.  
That little added thought is why she had run.  
"Please?" Felix asked again, confusion in his tone. They had worked together now for a few months, away from Hoth. She enjoyed his humour, his protective nature. Now they were heading to Voss and the time it was taking to travel that far, well, it was a lot of time to think.  
She kept thinking about him.  
It was most un-jedi like of her.  
Maybe you deserve a little something for yourself?  
Her parents told her to remember who she was, her father especially warned her not to lose herself in the Jedi. They wanted her to really live.  
Isn't relationships part of really living? She asked herself.  
"Ah Rhoza, can you open the door... please?" she could hear his pain over what he must imagine to be his slight of her. She sighed and unlocked the door.  
""It's open, Felix." she chose then, to use his name and it felt more right than she could have planned, as if that was the pivot of decision.

The door opened slowly, cautiously, he looked around as though calculating something, and quietly entered the room, sliding her door closed behind him.  
"I want to know if I did something wrong?"  
"No." she sat down on the bed, indicating that it was okay to sit next to her. She respected that he was careful. He seemed intrigued by the space that was hers.  
"I have never seen a Jedi's room before." He said "your room is a sanctuary - i see that..." he glanced at the shelving and saw the holo portrait she normally hid. Her family.  
"I was told Jedi don't have family... don't do.." He paused, he was asking her to break with that himself.  
"I am Miraluka." She stated, pointing to the portrait, all of them, except an obviously adopted Cathar, had no eye mask, and no eyes. "Family is important to us, it... is impossible for me to leave. My sister - the Cathar here - was my best friend we were never without each other. My father found her when she was a kit, alone, hidden in a crate."  
"I upset you..." he began then, turning to something more immediate "I didn't mean to, I'm sorry. I just can't..."  
"It was not you, it is the rules I've lived by for so long that I forgot there might be another path..."  
"I know we skirted around this, but I can't stop thinking about you - everything about you - your laugh, your smile, your smell - I... want to know more, to be more.. to.." he trailed off with a sigh, here he had laid out his feelings and now it was Rhoza who had to respond.  
"I ... " she exhaled before she continued to speak what was on her heart rather than fill in the gaps with what was on her mind. "I like you too." she managed.  
"Heh, i sense a but.." Felix laughed nervously. "Sweetheart, if I need to go..."  
"What?"  
'If you want me to leave I can.."  
"No what did you call me?"  
"Sweetheart." he closed his eyes, as if remembering something important "It was what my Dad called my mother."  
"I need you to stay." She lowered her head a little "stay even if it gets difficult."  
"You mean you want me to.." he blinked at her, she could see emotion welling in his eyes, sometimes a Miraluka had a disadvantage.  
"It isn't done for Jedi to have relationships... its not normal... its..."  
"Frowned upon. I get it." He nodded understanding.  
"Until we are certain, we need to keep quiet..." she reached for his hand then, something very odd about the feeling of his skin against hers. Unique flare in his aura when he took her hand, the things only someone who saw as she did would know about how right it was.

"I am certain. I can wait until you are." he paused "I know I am in love with you."  
"Are you sure?" her voice was quiet, no-one on her crew had seen her without her mask, it was a test she was certain even Felix might fail. She was not the Jedi they saw, calm, masked and sensible. There was her, the Miraluka, the passionate, force aware race she came from.

"Take off your mask." he was closer to her and she did as he asked. Lines on her face where the mask had pressed on it were traced with his hand.  
"You really are beautiful." His voice was huskier now, the closer they were the confusion of before forgotten, he pulled back, "May I kiss you?"  
She nodded. He kissed the ridges where eyes would have been if her people hadn't evolved past them, he kissed her cheeks, and finally gently, he kissed her lips.  
He moved back to look at her, and she was grateful when he stood to leave.  
"I had better go, I can't promise to stop otherwise..." he paused turning to her "Next time we should both lock ourselves in here to sort out any problem."  
She smiled at him, and half nodded.  
"I am sure we can sort many things. "  
"Voss is soon." He added "Would you let me come with you? I.. want to make sure you are safe."  
she nodded, he had been with her on Belsavis, and now however short a time it was, she could not fathom being away from him.  
Her door slid open and closed again when he left, ironic now she didn't want him to go.


End file.
